Animal Instincts
by The Emotaku
Summary: For Team CFVY it was supposed to be a normal search and destroy mission on the Vale-Vacuo border. It was normal until the team was ambushed. Not by a Grimm or bandits but a lone girl who within five seconds of isolating Velvet from her team stole her first kiss.


The airship ride was quite loud, especially for a Faunus such as Velvet Scarlatina. Team CFVY had been assigned a search and destroy mission in a jungle near the Vale-Vacuo border. A village has been harassed by Grimm lately that need to be destroyed. The airship landed just outside of the village where the team was supposed to meet with the village leader.

The buildings in the village was mostly made out of wood from the jungle trees with a few being made from brick. Taking a wild guess the team approached the largest building.

"Beacon?" the receptionist asked as the team entered.

"Yep." Coco responded.

The receptionist dialing a few numbers in the phone.

"The hunters from Beacon are here to see you sir."

"Please send them in."

The receptionist hung up the phone and said. "The mayor will see you now."

The team was lead into the mayor's office by the receptionist who left them.

"Please, have a seat. A drink?"

CFVY all sat down on the couch minus Yatsuhashi who couldn't fit. Coco went for a glass but Yatsuhashi stopped her.

"Drink when the job is done."

"Right. On to business. Grimm have been killing my people and I need them stopped."

"Consider it done," Coco replied.

A map was brought up on the mayor's scroll with two points in red.

"This here is the village," he said as he pointed to one point. "This here is where the Grimm are frequently seen." he pointed to the other.

"Team CFVY will take care of it, rest assured," Fox added.

"I wish you luck."

"Save it for someone who needs it," Coco responded and strut out of the room.

The team followed their leader out of the building and back towards the airship. After giving the coordinates to the pilot, the ship took off and headed towards the Grimm nest.

"Hey Vel!" Coco yelled over the engine.

"Yeah?!"

"You okay?! You've barely said anything!"

"I'm fine! It's just really pretty out here!"

"A picture'll last longer!" Fox commented.

Velvet pulled out her camera to take a picture but the camera flew out of her hands into the jungle below.

"My camera!"

"Sorry! I'll get you a new one!" Coco yelled.

"Team CFVY we are in position for drop," the pilot said over the intercom.

From the ground below vines grabbed onto the ship several hundred feet in the air which shook it. Fox and Yatsuhashi grabbed a strap on the ceiling and tried to grab the girls but they were to slow. Coco and Velvet fell out of the airship and were sent into the jungle below.

Coco turned her handbag into it's minigun form and shot straight at the ground, the kickback reducing the momentum of her fall. Velvet did the same with her box, pulling out a minigun and shooting straight at the ground.

"Hey" Coco answered her ringing scroll

"Wanna get rid of the vines?" Fox asked

Coco placed her scroll between her cheek and shoulder and tried firing at the vines. The ricochet off of the vines into several different directions. Suddenly the growl of a very angry wild animal was heard.

"Uh oh" Coco said.

"Run?" Velvet suggested.

"Fox we'll be right back," Coco said and hung up the scroll.

Coco and Velvet started running. The rustling of bushes and the wild growls let Velvet and Coco know they hadn't lost the animal.

Getting tired of running Coco said, "Screw it."

Turning her handbag into a minigun once again Coco leveled the jungle around her.

"Coco, you didn't have to kill it!"

"It was gonna kill u-" Coco was cut off as a circle of trees sprouted from the ground trapping Coco in a dark box.

"Coco!" Velvet yelled and got no response due to the thickness of the trees.

"I'll get you out of there!" Velvet looked down at her box and out of it came a chainsaw.

Looking up Velvet was shocked to say the least. Hanging upside down from a vine was a busty girl with short dirt blonde hair inches from Velvet's face. Also she was completely naked.

"U-U-U-Um...h-hi?" Velvet greeted.

The girl's response was to lean in and plant a kiss on Velvet's lips. Not even noticing what she was doing Velvet kiss back for only an instant before pulling away blushing bright red.

.

"W-Who are you?" Velvet asked.

The blonde didn't respond, only stared into Velvet's eyes before kissing her again to which Velvet again kissed back now for two seconds before pulling away and blushed even brighter.

"P-Please s-s-stop."

The blonde kissed Velvet yet again and Velvet kissed back for three seconds.

"S-Seriously p-please stop."

This time the blonde probed the inside of Velvet's mouth with her tongue as they kissed. Giving up the pretenses Velvet grabbed both sides of the girl's face and let herself go into the kiss. The fact the girl was naked didn't hinder Velvet's decision.

" _I-It's not wrong if I like it right?"_

Velvet let the girl dominate the kiss, this being her first. This was the girl's first kiss as well as her first contact with another human. The reason she kissed Velvet was nothing more than instinct. Her instincts were telling her to make this girl her's. The girl brought her hands to Velvet's bunny ears and began to play with them which gave Velvet an incredibly relaxed feeling.

Velvet felt something wet drip onto her hand, pulling back and looking at it she saw it was blood.

"You're bleeding!" Velvet said in panic. "Wait, w-were you the one chasing us?"

The blonde only looked at Velvet with a confused look.

"Can you speak?" Velvet asked irritatedly which she did not get often.

From behind her back the blonde handed Velvet an object.

"My camera!" Velvet excitedly squealed. "Thank you so much!"

To commemorate the moment Velvet took a picture of the jungle girl, as usual the picture was off focus and the picture was focused on the girl's large breasts.

"Do you have a name? I'm Velvet," she said as she pointed to herself while saying her name.

"Vewveh?" the blonde spoke.

"Do you have a family?" Velvet asked.

"Vewvuh."

Due to the clouds that have been clouding the sun the blonde fell unconscious, slipping off the vine and landed on her head. The vines holding the airship and Coco's tree prison both withered away in an instant, turning to dust and blowing away in the wind.

"...I have nothing to say to this." Coco said.

Velvet blushed as she realized that she was with a naked bleeding blonde.

"I-I can explain."

"Didn't know you had it in you to seduce the natives" Coco teased as she placed a proud hand on Velvet's shoulder.

Velvet only now noticed the bat ears protruding from her head.

"Gimme a minute," Coco said and ran off.

"Hold still" Velvet instructed and grabbed tweezers out of her box.

Velvet grabbed the blonde's right arm and using the tweezers pulled out the bullet. If it wasn't instantaneous the girl might have taken Velvet's arm off given the growl of pain.

Coco's scroll rang as she shot at a tree, the desired coconuts falling to the ground as a result.

"Hello?" Coco answered as she put her scroll between her cheek and shoulder.

Coco shot a hole into the coconut which let her split it in half.

"Airship is free." Yatsuhashi said. "We'll pick you up"

"Bout that, give us a few. Velvet made a friend."

"For the last time tell her we don't have enough space for a pet," Fox said.

"Racist," Coco returned.

Coco finished running a vine through the two halves of the coconut to keep it together.

"What?" Fox asked as Coco found a bundle of long oval shaped leaves and ran a vine through them as well.

"You heard me. Whatever just come get us," Coco said and hung up.

Making her way back to where the blonde and Velvet were. Currently the blonde was straddling Velvet who was on the forest floor, their lips pressed together.

In response to the sight Coco wolf whistled. Velvet blushed bright red and tried to push the blonde off but the blonde was not letting that happen, she was getting far too much enjoyment.

"Nice to see you're not wasting time getting to know your new friend Velvs," Coco teased.

Velvet had been kissing back but despite her instincts stopped and pushed on the blonde's shoulders.

"A-Alright c-can you s-stop for now." Velvet blushed.

Despite not knowing language the blonde could tell by the look in Velvet's eyes she wasn't enjoying herself. She got a pain in her chest.

The sad look on the blonde's face hurt Velvet, knowing she caused it. Whenever Velvet was sad someone petting her Faunus ears would cheer her up so she decided to give it a try. Velvet's hand ran over the girl's ears which by the shape and texture Velvet could tell the girl is a bat Faunus. Judging by the large smile on her face Velvet's plan worked. The girl nuzzled Velvet's hand, loving the feeling.

" _She's cute."_

"Alright love birds break it up." Coco interrupted.

"W-W-W I-I mean I…." Velvet gave up, knowing she couldn't excuse her actions.

"Alright jungle girl hold still," Coco said and approached .

Whenever Coco took a step forward the blonde growled and bared her teeth.

"Velvs, wanna calm down your girl? I went through the trouble of making her clothes."

"Here." Velvet took the clothes from Coco and approached the blonde.

Coco could tell someone's clothes size at a glance so the leaf skirt went on easily. The problem was the coconut bra. The coconuts were too small to fit the blonde's breasts.

"Come on, force em in there." Coco encouraged.

"They're too big," Velvet replied and accidently cupped one of her large assets "S-Sorry."

The blonde let out a sexual smile, clearly enjoying the feeling but alas Velvet pulled away due to shyness.

"Velvs, never knew you were such a pervy little bunny," Coco teased.

Velvet started to take off her top.

"Woah, proving my point."

Once her top was off leaving her chest covered by the bodysuit she wore underneath Velvet put the blonde's arms above her head and brought down the top which was stretched due to the sheer size of the jungle girl's bust.

The sound of the airship nearing hurt the blonde's ears which she covered while cringing. The airship landed in the clearing the girls were in. Yatsuhashi couldn't help but stare at the half naked blonde, being the only seeing male. Coco and Velvet boarded the airship and turned around to see their new friend crying.

"V-Velwit!"

Realizing the misunderstanding Velvet held out her hand. Very very happily the blonde took her hand with her own left. Her right hand placed on the side of the ship as she climbed aboard.

The blonde clinged onto Velvet for dear life during the terrifying ride. Velvet covered the girl's bat ears while the girl had her arms wrapped around Velvet's legs while she was crouched on the floor.

"Who's the girl?!" Fox asked

"Dunno, Velvet picked her up!" Coco responded

"I did not 'pick her up'!"

The blonde could still hear what was being said not that she understood it.

"You know I love teasing you"

"Wuv? Velwit wuv? Wuv Velwit!"

The blonde was starting to grasp the concept of language, wuv being her second word.

Coco and Fox burst out laughing, even Yatsuhashi smiled.

"Velwit" The blonde said and hugged Velvet's legs tighter sensing that she was upset

"You'll need a name!" Velvet pondered colors and pulled up a list on her scroll

Nobody liked Fox's suggestion

"What, it's a color?!"

"Dyke Brown!" Coco teased

"Tiffany Blue!" Yatsuhashi suggested

"H-How about Cerise Fallow?!" Velvet yelled over the engine

"Crich Felaw?! Crich Felaw!"

"Cerise Fallow it is!" Coco declared

"Approaching drop point" the pilot said

The team drew their weapons. Without a word Yatsuhashi jumped out of the airship.

"Don't kill yourself!" Fox yelled and jumped

"Velvet we gotta go" Coco said and jumped

Velvet didn't want to but she had to.

"Cerise I have to go do my job but I promise I'll be back okay?" Velvet asked staring into Cerise's eyes

The look in Cerise's eyes let Velvet know it was okay. Jumping out of the airship, team CFVY got to work


End file.
